Misty's wedding
by Scribblez
Summary: Misty is marrying Will. Will is marrying Misty. But what is happening to Ash along the way? Will Misty's wedding go like it should, defiantly not when Ash is about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people! Great news, I have had a new idea for another great pokemon story so that means that my Pokemon war story will be on hold for a little while, but I hope you enjoy this one. It's gonna be good and it's just for you people... Enjoy and please review!**

The droplets of warm water clung onto the shower door as the steam slowly danced around the bathroom. Her silky smooth night dress was heaped on the cold tile floor as the young woman grabbed a soft blue towel. She gradually walked bare footed across the bathroom and into her room; smiling at the sleeping figure in the bed. His blonde hair was scuffed up in all directions and his angel eyes gently started to wake as the sweet scent of strawberries swept into his nose.

"Well well, my baby has had a shower without me," joked Will, stroking her hand.

"I'm sorry Will, I stank from the sweat last night," winked Misty and kissed him on the lips.

She found her clothes neatly arranged on her chair and her slim figure started to be revealed when she wore her tight pink shirt and jeans. She sat in front of a large mirror; seeing how much she has grown up from childhood. Pair of large arms wrapped around her and a few pecks was received on her neck.

"Why don't you undress and we could relive the dream we had last night," laughed Will.

Misty wanted it too, but had to refuse as she replied, "I can't Ash is at one of his peaks again."

Will rolled his eyes and lifted his arms in surrender as his fiancé chose her 'boy friend' over him again. It was true though, Ash Ketchum had reached the point of depression ever since Will and Misty announced they were to wed in a matter of months. Even his mother couldn't control Ash's recent anger and mood swings even at the age of 17. Ash had turned to smoking and drinking lots of alcohol to try and soothe his depression, but it only made him worse. No surprise there!

"I'll be back around eight and don't worry I won't be late," giggled Misty, happily.

"Give my regards to Ash," grumbled Will and with that gave Misty a quick romantic kiss.

After Misty left with the sound of the bang of the front door, Will rushed over to the phone and dialled a few numbers and waited patiently to view a slim figure on the other end.

"Come round now," he ordered and smiled darkly.

* * *

"I'm so glad you could come," greeted Delia, opening the door.

Misty stepped into the little white house that was surrounded by the large Pallet hills and nervously sat in the living room. "So where is the nasty monster?" joked Misty.

"Here," muttered a deep voice entering the room. A small cloud of smoke puffed out of Ash's mouth as he took a few steps into the room; meeting two worried women.

"Ash, what have I told you about smoking in the house?" moaned Delia, angrily.

Ash gave his mother an angry snort, but pressed the burning cigarette against the palm of his hand as the burning sensation crept through his skin. Misty stared at the state of the boy that she once loved dearly, he had dark bags under his brown eyes and a few deep wrinkles stained his weak and pale face. His jet black hair began to droop and his posture slumped from wearing a baggy t shirt and jogging bottoms.

"Will sends his regards," said Misty, happily.

"Does he, well, send his regards back, the rotten scum," snapped Ash, sitting on the couch.

"Ash, apologise now, you're talking about Misty's fiancé here!" shouted Delia.

Ash smirked and showed no respect to his mother.

"It's alright Ms Ketchum, I know how much Ash dislikes Will, but Ash can't choose who I marry," replied Misty, calmly.

Ash gave a dirty look and opened the cabinet pulling out his energy source, bottles of vodka and began to unscrew the lids. Misty rushed to his side and snatched the bottles out of his firm grip.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" roared Ash, getting ready to pounce on Misty.

Delia quickly stepped in Ash's way, holding her arms out and ordered to Ash, "I have had enough of this, get in the car, I want to show you something."

After a few pushes and pulls, Delia and Misty forced Ash in the car. Misty glanced back seeing Ash looking out of the window of the passing trees and pokemon, she knew deep sown in Ash's heart, there was the caring Ash, who loved all pokemon, friends and family. Finally, the car stopped and Ash swiftly escaped, but stopped in his tracks and the cigarette slipped out of his mouth. Right outside the car, many grave stones stood in the loneliness with a few crippled flowers here and there. Ash fell to his knees and read the stone:

_Adam Lewis Ketchum _

_Who will be sadly missed by his pokemon and friends and indeed his loving wife, Delia Ketchum and his young son, Ash Ketchum._

Ash crept up to the grave stone and fingered the bold of the letters that gripped on the grey old stone, hoping it was fake.

"Your father died when you were young and I told you he went on a pokemon journey. I know it was wrong of me to tell you a lie, but you were only little. But Ash, do you know what he died from?" explained Delia.

Silence stunned the cold crisp air, but Delia continued, "He lost his life to drink, smoking and drugs. I don't want you to go down the same path as your father."

Ash soon began to come to his senses and started to let painful tears leak from his eyes. Misty slowly crept to his side and rubbed his back in gentle circles. Ash looked up to Misty, noticing how beautiful she was, even thought she belonged to this Will guy. Her smile crept onto her face and she placed her arm over his shoulder for comfort.

"Sorry," mumbled Ash, sadly.

"It's alright Ash, just stop ruining your life and give these up," reported Misty, looking at the packet of cigarettes in his pocket.

"I know that it will be hard Ash, but I will be there to help you and so will Misty," said Delia, coming to Ash's other side.

Ash nodded and nervously placed the packet of addiction along with the flowers at the foot of his father's grave.

"You can enjoy them now, dad," muttered Ash under his breath and returned to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Everyone sorry about the last chapter, I know it was a little rushed, but I had a lot of homework to do and I'm just trying getting over a illness that I have been told I have by my GP. So it's all been ups and downs for me. So I'm apologising for a rubbish last chapter, let's hope I can improve on this chapter!**

Misty turned the key in lock; struggling a little from having Ms Ketchum's homemade pie in one hand and the small golden key in the other. The smell was delicious; she could almost taste it from the front door step as the sweet smell surrounded her as she stepped into the warm.

"Will! I'm home," she called happily, placing the pie on the side.

A large thud and patter of footsteps were heard from upstairs, this worried Misty as she swiftly rushed upstairs to see Will lying in the bed hot and sweaty. To Misty's surprise, by the side of the bed, nervously sat her older sister Daisy.

"Daisy, what are you doing here?" asked Misty.

Misty stared at her much older sister as she noticed that Daisy was very flushed. Misty tried so hard not to laugh at her sister's hair colour, she had dyed it so many different colours; Misty thought she was going through the rainbow, but Daisy's hair had ended with a light pink tone. Daisy mainly wore a hat to cover her bad hair, but managed to eye up the men of wearing very short dresses.

"Like oh my god, Misty, you made me jump. I was just…" stuttered Daisy.

"She was looking after me, sweetie, I was feeling really ill and I needed someone to get me a few things up the chemists," interrupted Will.

"You could have called me," replied Misty, sitting by his side and feeling his forehead.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to interrupt you and your trip to Pallet. I know you and Ash's friendship is really strong," sighed Will.

Misty felt her heart drop, he was right, her friendship with Ash was very strong indeed, but sometimes it was almost to close to tell whether they were together as a couple. She knew that Will was bothered by this, but they had many interrupted nights trying to sort it out and finally after a super romantic night in bed, they managed to sort their differences.

"I guess I should be going," said Daisy, quickly.

"Don't you want to stay for some pie, sis?" asked Misty.

Daisy was just about to refuse when Misty continued, "Ms Ketchum's homemade pie." Daisy couldn't refuse that offer, after all Ms Ketchum's pie was the greatest baking she had ever tasted. She licked her soft lips as she followed her sister out of their room. While Will began to get out of bed, wanting to taste some too.

"Oh no you don't, you're too ill to have some pie. It might make you sick again," said Misty, loudly.

Will groaned and went back into bed; Daisy gave a tense laugh, seeing Will was nearly caught out of his act as she wiped off beads of sweat. "That one was too close," she thought to herself.

The women sat at the marble kitchen table gazing down at the wedding brochure, flicking through the beautifully made dresses and suits. The brochure made weddings feel like they were fairy tales with the people beaming away, having the best time of their lives.

"This is the wedding dress, I'm having," beamed Misty, proudly.

Her thin finger pointed to a gorgeous white wedding dress, Daisy just stared in amazement of the dress that she wanted herself on her wedding day. Daisy laughed, "Wow, that's so freaky, I wanted the exact same dress on my wedding day too. We think alike."

Misty sarcastically laughed, thinking second thoughts of the dress she had chosen. There was no way she had the same mind of her slut sister and closed the brochure to begin cutting the pie before she had any more horrible thoughts.

* * *

Ash was so desperate to pop a cigarette in his mouth; he was fighting the little voices in his head as he looked intently at the packet that sat on top of a high cupboard. That wasn't the only problem, by hearing his mum emptying out the alcohol cupboard was just too painful to watch and to listen, Ash even had to cover his ears. The smashes of the empty bottles echoed the house and the gulps of the liquid pouring down the sink. His mother was more than happy to do it as she softly hummed to herself.

'Maybe a little bit of television will calm me down,' Ash thought as he hurried to find the remote. The images of a recent pokemon battle came on the screen and Ash tried to watch it, but couldn't find any interest in his childhood's sport. Not after, his pokemon were taken away since the drinking and smoking started to occur, even his best pokemon left him after finding a female Pikachu. However, Ash did agree to let Pikachu go as he had a life to live as well, it was very heart throbbing to see him disappear in the Pallet woods, but it was for the best.

"Here, put these patches on your arm, they'll help," smiled his mother, handing him a small patch.

He ripped of the sheeting at the back and placed it onto his right arm, waiting for it to work as soon as possible. His mother gave him a cup of hot chocolate as they both began to settle for the night.

As weeks turned into months, Ash began to build stronger and stronger into fighting the temptation of wanting a cigarette or a drink, which was brilliant news. Not only was his appearance started to look a lot cleaner, but he became one of the most attractive young men in Pallet. He confessed to his mother about the drink and smoking didn't solve anything and he apologised to both Misty and his mother of the way he had acted towards them in the past. Nevertheless, Ash still felt the same way towards Misty's fiancé, Will Greenfield, something was a bit strange with him. Ash didn't exactly know what the problem was, but it was the way Will acted around Misty, it was almost as if it was fake. Ash thought that maybe Will wanted to hog the spot light of being a fiancé to The World's Best Water Pokemon Leader, but also to a beautiful young lady.

The wedding was so close (in a matter of days!), so Misty and Will's family was going crazy to make sure the flowers were ordered and the dresses were stunning. Everything had to be perfect! Misty was going bananas from Will not being able to attend the meetings to organise their wedding, but Misty's sisters and Ms Ketchum helped and supported her through.

Misty and Will agreed to have a big party the night before the wedding to see their friends and family before they become thenew Mr and Mrs Greenfield.


	3. Chapter 3

Misty and Will cheerfully stood; welcoming their guests into their large home that sparkled with gold and silver. Balloons and banners hung from the ceilings and doors slowly swaying in the breeze as the guests gasped in astonishment on how well their house was decorated and very clean (thanks to the help of Ms Ketchum).

Misty wore a silk dress with a satin floret trim and to finish off was a sparkling silver necklace that Will had gotten her for the special occasion. Whereas, Will just wore black trousers with a dark blue shirt.

Misty saw Ms Ketchum wearing a violet suit and quickly asked, "Ms Ketchum, when is Ash coming?"

Ms Ketchum looked at her golden watch and replied, "He should be here by now."

Misty smiled and kept her fingers crossed as Will opened the door to reveal her 'boy friend'. Misty grinned seeing how well Ash looked even if he was in his blue jeans and a red shirt. She flew over to him and hugged him; feeling his warmth and whispered, "So glad you could make it."

Ash cuddled her back, she looked beautiful, she smelt beautiful, but the only thing that was nasty in the air was Will, he pulled her back into his grip.

"Give Ash time to breathe hunny," grumbled Will.

Ash shot an angry look, but had to withdraw himself from seeing Misty's angelic face. He had to be strong for her sake and entered the house with his head held up high.

"Wow! What a house," said Ash, staring at the large marbled staircase.

"I forgot you haven't been in this house before, here I will show you around," smiled Misty and kissed Will on the cheek to show her friend around their house.

"Hunny, what about the door?" asked Will, irritably.

"You can answer it, I won't be long," replied Misty and began showing Ash upstairs.

Will glanced at the pair and gave a furious look at Ash as he saw his happiness from being with his fiancé alone.

The doorbell rung yet again and he turned to answer it. He stared at Daisy wearing…well…hardly anything. She had been a dare devil from wearing an astounding red dress that cut right down the middle, stopping at her belly button. Her hair was in a high ponytail as she smugly walked into the house. She noticed Misty wasn't be his side so she stood right in front of Will and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello stranger," she muttered and then licked his cheek.

Will stood nervously, looking at the crowd in the living room and then to the top of staircase, but luckily no one had seen the kiss.

"We could have been seen, Daisy," muttered Will, darkly.

Daisy gave a sad and upset look, stroking her leg against his with her puppy eyes glistening out at him.

"Just meet me out in the garden around ten o clock, you won't regret it," he continued. Daisy's sad look turned into an evil beaming smile and she trotted into the living room as lots of wolf whistles echoed the house.

"And this is mine and Will's room," reported Misty, happily.

Ash stood in a massive room that was painted a pale yellow and the bed was tinted with golden colours on the bed spread. Ash was a little jealous of what he had got at home of a little room with still pokemon pictures painted on the walls. He sat on the bed and bounced on it as Misty giggled seeing Ash being his normal foolish self.

"Will got the bed for us, it cost loads of money," laughed Misty.

As soon as Misty spoke, Ash stopped by hearing Will buying the beautiful and relaxing bed for their pleasure and stared at the floor. There was no way he could compare himself to Will, Will was so much better than him. He had the money, the fame (thanks to Misty), the looks and many more things. Misty saw the qualities of Will was bothering Ash as she sat next to him on the bed and said, "I know you don't like Will, Ash, but can you at least be happy for me? Will makes me happy."

Those words stung into Ash's mind 'Will makes me happy', he couldn't refuse, after all he did want Misty to be happy and the only way she would be happy was to marry Will. Ash looked up into Misty's aqua eyes and replied, "Along as you're happy Mist."

Misty smiled and grabbed his hand, "Let's go downstairs."

The party boomed out with happy guests and rocky music with the clinking of glasses and the congratulations to the happy couple. The time went so quick, it was coming to ten o clock and Ash had enough and wanted some fresh air. A few giggling girls looked his way and blew love kisses in his direction. Ash smirked and he blushed a little, but continued his walk outside. The refreshing air danced around him as he sat on the wooden bench outside. He held his head in disappointed; he so badly wanted this night to be his and Misty's night with everyone saying congratulations to them, but things didn't work as planned. He was too slow and let Misty go to a stranger who only knew her for a few weeks. How could he be so stupid? He copped it up even more when he smoked and drank himself to death.

"What am I going to do now?" he muttered to the sky.

Suddenly, the garden door opened and Will and Daisy swiftly rushed out with their arms linked together. Ash noticed this and jumped into the big bushes that were at the back of him. Will and Daisy sat on wooden bench and glanced around to make sure no one was looking. Ash kept very quiet, hoping to God that they wouldn't find them. Daisy clung onto a bottle of vodka in her hands as she poured it into Will's mouth as Will gulped it down. Then Daisy's hand went travelling down Will's shirt and pinching his nipples as Will moaned, but he let his hand drift along Daisy's bare legs and stroked them romantically.

"Well well, aren't you a naughty boy?" Daisy giggled, stroking Will's face.

Ash stared in shock as he saw the two lock their tongues into each other's mouth, he had enough of this dirty affair and angrily stood out of the bushes.

"You evil scum bag!" shouted Ash, angrily.

His fists clenched in fury as the couple quickly drew away in embarrassment. Ash stood there like a roaring lion ready to pounce on his prey. Will and Daisy drew away from each other and stuttered of their reasoning, but nothing could explain their sin.

"Ummm…Ash, come on let's come to some agreement," stuttered Will, standing up.

"No way, there is no way you are going to hurt my Mist," roared Ash, punching Will in the nose.

Blood flew out as Daisy screamed; this drew attention to the small crowd in the house as they rushed outside. Misty was along them and saw the fighting men, punching and kicking each other like school boys. Misty rushed to the scene and saw Ash furiously punching Will as he laid helpless on the ground.

"Stop it!" She screamed loudly, breaking the pair up.

Ms Ketchum along with Professor Oak held Ash back as Misty quickly aided Will's side. Will had many deep cuts and a throbbing lip as he tried to stand up, worrying of the truth being revealed.

"What do you think you're doing Ash?" barked Ms Ketchum.

"That scum bag was snogging that slut," replied Ash, loudly.

Misty turned to Will in shock and fear, hoping it wasn't true, but she noticed Will was directing her to the bottle of vodka that laid on the bench. She came to conclusion straight away.

"You've been drinking, Ash, haven't you?" shouted Misty.

The crowd gasped as Misty pointed out the empty bottle on the bench as the blame was placed on Ash's shoulders.

"What? No, I haven't been drinking, I swear, I've been clean for months now," croaked Ash, pleading everyone to believe him.

Everyone shook their heads in disgust as Misty sadly looked at the ground. She ordered to Ash, "You won't be coming to the wedding Ash and to make sure you won't be able to come, I will do this." In Misty's hands was a baby blue invitation addressed to Ash in beautiful black writing, she nervously held it in the air and ripped it in front of everyone.

"What you can't do that?" roared Ash.

The crowds unhappily returned back into the house, gossiping about the fight and what would happen next.

"I just did, now get out of my house," demanded Misty, strongly and throwing the pieces to Ash.

Ash saw the anger and upset in Misty's eyes, he had unsettled the ocean and the angry waves started to appear within her eyes. A sudden silence swept over the pair as they just stared at each other in upset, confusion and annoyance. Will had succeeded of breaking their friendship up; Ash looked down and rushed out of the house, not looking at anyone.

Misty fell to her knees and cried on the spot as Ms Ketchum came to her side and whispered, "I'm so sorry for my son's behaviour." Misty looked up to Ms Ketchum and croaked, "That's not the point, I wanted my best friend to be at my wedding and he broke his promise of not returning to the drink again."

The night had been ruined, but the wedding was still taking place and everyone hoped tomorrow morning would be brighter for the couple.

**The wedding will be in the next chapter so grip onto your seats guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Misty stared at herself in the towering mirror with the thought of 'This is it; I'm going to be known as Mrs Greenfield'. Her eyes scanned her dress; it was beautiful, the velvet Satin strapless dress had a spilt front gown decorated with light beading, sequins and embroidery. It also had an overskirt which brought the dress together by a small water flower. Her auburn hair was high up in a neat bun with a sparkling silver tiara and a netted veil was held back by a few clips.

Ms Ketchum crept into the room and gazed at Misty with shimmering tears on her beautiful she looked. Misty turned around to see Ms Ketchum, her mother figure, wearing a suit, the jacket was a creamy pink and the front and sleeve cuffs were trimmed with rows of pink and black braid traced with sparkling crystal beads. Ms Ketchum's skirt was graceful with a flared hem, matching the jacket. To finish the look of she wore a small pink hat that had a large bundle of fake flowers.

"Oh, Misty, you look beautiful," stuttered Ms Ketchum, finally finding her voice.

Misty looked at herself in the mirror again and peered down at the ground missing Ash. She walked over to her bed and let one single tear slide down her cheek. Ms Ketchum sat by her side as she let her cry on her shoulder.

"I know you're missing him, but he would just be a nuisance Misty. Don't worry about him, it's just about you and Will," comforted Ms Ketchum.

Misty took a few deep breaths and replied, "But he is my best friend and I…" Misty took in silence. Ms Ketchum stared at Misty in confusion and said, "But you…what dear?"

Misty faced Ms Ketchum and explained, "I loved your son when I was travelling him, and he was the one who kept me going. It was like we were made for each other and then after he went with May and Max, it was like I was replaced. I wanted to make Ash jealous and that's when I found Will and we fell in love, but it doesn't feel like the same; which I had with Ash. I thought Best friend love is different than real Lover's love, but I'm confused whether I love Ash as a best friend or a..."

Ms Ketchum stared trans fixed at the confused and joked, "It's a little late now after all you are getting married to Will."

"And I want to get married to Will, if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have shown me the truth about Ash, no offence Ms Ketchum," continued Misty.

"None taken," said Delia.

The hooting of the wedding cars boomed outside and the cheers and clasps were heard as Misty and Ms Ketchum walked into the grey car. Misty's stomach went up and down due to the nerves she was feeling, but looked out of the window hoping the passing scenery would calm her nerves.

* * *

Ash sat in the crisp silence; looking at the china plate filled with stone cold chips with a sloppy pile of red sauce lying on the side. He drove his silver fork dodging the chips in its travels. The clock chimed when the golden hands struck mid day and the dreaded thought of Misty's wedding starting less than two hours saddened Ash. The evil smirk on Will's face glared into Ash's cramped and messed mind. A sudden rush of anger swept over Ash as he threw the plate across the kitchen with cold chips flying in all directions. Ash clenched his tired head in his hands, trying so hard not to remember what happened last night. Will and Daisy made Ash look like he was the one in the wrong and thanks to the old bottle of vodka which was 'accidentally' appeared in the scene made the lie more believable for Misty.

"What am I going to do?" muttered Ash, sadly. Ash began to clear up the smashed up plate, hissing and wincing as the broken bits of china sliced his hand opened. "I don't have time for this," grumbled Ash, reaching out to the drawer and grabbing a white bandage to wrap around his wound.

A photograph shone out into Ash's view, it was a picture of him and Misty smiling and cuddling each other with Professor Oak's lab in the background. Ash slowly picked up the photograph and ran his finger on top of Misty's form. "Misty," He whispered. "I love you too much." He ran over to his jacket and closed the door behind him.

After a long travel, Ash stopped seeing a big stone church in his view. He had to admit the church was surrounded by a beautiful view; after all it was on top of a cliff with the gentle waves crashing along the rocks. He looked down; knowing that he wouldn't be wanted along the guests after Misty ripped his invitation in front of everyone. There was nothing he could do, except wait until the wedded couple came out. So he decided to sit on top of an oak tree admiring the view of the ocean and hoped Misty would find out the truth before she signed her life over to Will.

The gentle and calming wedding music began to play and the guests a rose ready to see the stunning bride as she slowly walked down the aisle. Everyone stood there with their mouths wide open and their eyes watching her every footstep. She smiled and looked at Will who nervously stood, tugging his white shirt.

Finally arriving, Misty and Will turned to see each while Will mouthed "You look amazing", she fluttered her eyelashes and mouthed back, "So do you."

The service ran smoothly with songs and a few words from the old priest, but the time had come to say their vows. The scene suddenly froze and Misty stared at everyone in puzzlement.

"What is happening?" muttered Misty, confused.

"Wow, look at my baby, Nick," a soft voice cried.

Misty turned around noticing a young couple standing behind her, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother and father were hovering and happily smiled at their daughter. Misty's mother wore a similar suit to Ms Ketchum's, but was in blue whereas her dad wore a black suit with a bright red tie.

"Mum…Dad, what are you are doing here?" Misty cried, walking up to the pair; wanting to so badly hug them. Sadly her body went straight through the pair as they laughed at their daughter's embarrassment.

"Darling," said Nick seriously, getting to the point. "Listen, I and your mother want to quicklytell you something about Ash. We can't hold this scene frozen for very long due to me and your mother not having enough power"

"What about him?" grumbled Misty, getting slightly annoyed.

"Sweetie, you and him are destined together," pleaded Misty's mother.

"Yeah and so what, he lied to me mum, he said that Will was affair with my own sister and then he said he would cut out the drink, but that was a lie as well. To be honest, I wouldn't give a stuff about Ash, he tried breaking me and Will apart from day one," explained Misty, angrily.

Her parents shook their heads sadly, looking over to the frozen Will figure; who was not looking in Misty's direction at all, but at their other daughter, Daisy.

"Look at Will, Misty," ordered Nick.

Misty turned around facing Will and noticed that he wasn't looking at her at all, but at Daisy. Daisy looked at him sadly, and was pouting her lips to give him a good luck kiss. "So, He is looking at Daisy," moaned Misty. 'Wait a minute, he is looking at Daisy!' the message had received in her brain.

Misty's parents saw Misty falling to her knees in upset and began to sob. This was terrible; things just weren't going her way at all.

"You see, hunny, what me and your father have been trying to say is Ash was and is telling the truth," reported her mother.

Misty sat their on the step, peering into her mother's calm and ghost like eyes and sobbed, "What should I do?"

"Make us happy, Misty, but not only us, but you," soothed Nick.

Misty saw her parents quietly glided away from her sightas they blew their kisses to her and disappeared in the air.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there may be only two more chapters after this! Please review and take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone slowly unfroze; ready to celebrate and rejoice of the new Mr and Mrs Greenfield. 'Am I meant to be a Greenfield?', 'I know I have feelings for Ash, but is that the lover's love?' These were the questions that bubbled in Misty's head and pained her after all the stress she had gone through. However, what depressed her even more was that Ash was telling the truth last night, but Will and Daisy managed to twist the truth.

Her fists began to clam together as Will said "I do." She knew deep down he didn't mean it at all, his sinful heart belonged to her Barbie girl sister, Daisy. The vicar came to the final question of "Do you Misty Waterflower take William Greenfield to be your wedded husband?"

Misty came to a sudden silence and glared at Daisy as she pushed out her bra and flicked her pink hair. 'She's a joke,' Misty thought.

Misty never really liked her anyway ever since she left the gym to join Brock and Ash, but not only Daisy, but Lily and Violet. They all treated her like a slave and a piece of dirt, insulting her behind Misty's back. Misty remembered the time when Ash stuck up for her, when he heard her sisters saying some very unkind things about her at his party. He told them to get out and held Misty as she cried. So much of them being caring sisters!

"Misty, say I do," muttered Will, under his breath and nudging her.

Misty peered into Will's burning green eyes as the crowd began to lead into confusion of the bride not responding. Misty stared into her creamy flowers and let a few tears water them.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked the old vicar.

Misty replied, "No I am not, the wedding is off," and flew towards Daisy; throwing the flowers at her, angrily. "Here, you can marry the scum bag after all you did snog him, you bitch," she hissed and ran out of the church; tearing down the flowers that were placed in every stand.

The crowds gasped in shock and shot angrily glares at Will and Daisy. The warm air had thickened as Will stood in humiliation and pure shock of Misty finding out, while Daisy sat there; looking at the floor ignoring the harsh words that flooded the church.

Ms Ketchum stormed up to Will and shouted, "How dare you ruin a young lady's life. You made me turn against my own son. I'm so glad Misty found out how scum you really are!"

Misty kept running like a frightened and distraught rabbit fleeing from a bloody thirsty fox; scared of Will catching her and forcing her to marry him. Every tear drop that fell felt like her life ripping away, her sobs crept through the windy breeze, fighting her dress as it blew in different directions. Soon, she saw a cliff edge and she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"This is it, my relationship with Ash is broken, what's the point of me living, if I don't have Ash," she cried and ran off the cliff edge into the bold rocks and the raging seas.

She closed her eyes ready for her body to be broken and ripped limb after limb, but some tanned arms gripped her back.

"What do-" she croaked until she saw those chocolate brown eyes she once loved.

"Saving you," smiled Ash.

Misty smiled light hearted beginning to shed her water works as she fell into Ash's arms, sobbing her heart out with "I'm so sorry, Ash." Ash cuddled her; treasuring the moment, pinching himself to make sure it wasn't some odd dream. Her white dress was no longer white, the dirt managed to attack the gorgeous waves of her slave dress, but Misty didn't seem to care, she just continuously apologised in Ash's ear.

"It's alright, it's my fault to letting you meet that creep, I should have told you sooner," admitted Ash.

The couple were stuck into each other's arms as they comforted each other under the beaming sun and sudden calming waves. Misty's heart rapidly started to sow back together with every comforting word Ash spoke.

"Mist, I have to tell you something in case anything else happens," said Ash, nervously.

Misty parted from Ash, listening to his stutters as he finally spluttered out, "I love you, Mist. I know I'm a fool to letting you marry that jerk and the drinking and smoking has stopped I swear. I need you Mist."

Misty just stood there and nearly went down in tears. Ash was ready to punch himself, he shouldn't of said that, Misty has just found out her fiancé was having an affair. Ash was ready to apologise and to forget everything, but Misty interrupted, "I love you too, it's just I have noticed that me and Will never said those words to each other when we were together."

Ash smiled and cuddled her and whispered, "There's no more Will and you, just you and me." Misty giggled in her sobs as Ash carried her back to Pallet in bridal style.

"Awww…isn't that cute Nick," beamed Rose (Misty's mother) from the fluffy clouds over them.

"Certainly is Rose, AAML forever," replied Nick, cuddling his adoring wife.

**Hope you have enjoyed this story, i loved writing it. Please write you final reviewsfor this story, it's been great to have a lot of feedback on Misty's wedding. Look out for my next story. Take care and keep writing x**


End file.
